Una Maravillosa Idea
by loviingFG
Summary: Final alternativo de la película. Alicia tiene que tomar una desición... quedarse en ese fantástico mundo o irse... ¿Pero que hay de sus sentimientos hacia cierto personaje de ojos verdes? ¿Hará lo que le dicta su corazón?


Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic, soy nueva en fan fiction y pues no se que tan buena sea escribiendo :p Dejen reviews y sugerencias y díganme que les pareció , si lo hice bien, que debo de mejorar y que no debo de hacer... pues como soy nueva no se casi nada. Espero que les guste.

Esto es lo que en verdad me hubiera gustado que pasara al final de la película. Nunca he estado complacida con el final :/

* * *

Alice POV

La batalla con el Jabberwocky había terminado... yo lo había vencido... yo sola y saliendo con vida.

Nunca pense que pudiera lograrlo... tenía tanto miedo... lo que mas temía era morir en el intento y defraudar a todos... pero por fortuna eso no pasó, salí ganando... no se como pero lo logré. Le corté la cabeza a la bestia y liberé este mundo del reinado de la inmensa cabezota... ahora todos vivirán en paz ya que la era de la Reina Roja había terminado y la Reina Blanca ya tenía su corona y su reinado de vuelta.

Al terminar la batalla todos festejaron mi triunfo y la Reina Blanca desterró a Iracebeth y a Stayne, los mandó a las tierras mas lejanas donde estarán completamente solos y donde no podrán volver a causar daño.

Una vez que estos se fueron para ya no volver todos estábamos felices, unos comenzaron a aplaudir, gritar de alegría y a ovacionar; luego el Sombrerero comenzó a hacer un extraño, loco y divertido baile que si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Futterwacken. Me divertí mucho viéndolo bailar y me sentí muy bien de verlos felices a todos pero en especial me causó mas alegria verlo feliz a él, a mi Sombrerero loco... ¡hey! ¿dije MI Sombrerero? ¿porqué lo hice...? ¿acaso estaba sintiendo cosas por él?... no, no podia ser... el Sombrerero era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo... yo no podía estar enamorada de él... una no piensa que un amigo es de su propiedad... pero estaba en lo correcto... si, estaba sintiendo cosas por él y muy fuertes... y de eso me empezé a dar cuenta apartir de ese momento que tuvimos en el castillo rojo cuando él estab haciendo los sombreros.

Yo nunca me había sentido así por nadie y en realidad no quería sentirme así, no en esos momentos... es mas nisiquiera sabía si él sentiía lo mismo por mi y pensaba que lo mas probable era que no lo hiciera... pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar sentir esto por él. Esque todo lo que él hizo por mi esta vez en Infratierra fue demasiado... Fué el unico que me entendió, confió y creyó en mi cuando nadie mas lo hizo, me protegió, me cuidó, me acompañó en los buenos y malos ratos... arriesgó su vida por mi dos veces... gracias a él estoy viva... y tambien me ayudó en la batalla.

Nunca nadie habia hecho semejantes cosas por mi y por eso estaré agradecida eternamente. Realmente es el mejor amigo que he tenido... mi único amigo verdadero... y la verdad se ha ganado lo que siento por él. Además es lindo, tierno, atractivo, simpático, bueno, amable, cariñoso, protector y tiene miles de cualidades más.

¿Cómo no podría haberme enamorado de él?... Su locura no lo hacía menos o peor en lo absoluto, de hecho lo hacia aún mas interesante porque como decía mi padre las mejores personas están locas y la verdad el Sombrerero es una de las mejores personas que he conocido.

Y entonces como decía me encantó verlo así de contento porque la mayor parte del tiempo y casi siempre el está deprimido y le daban sus ataques de locura, pero ahora que ya todo está bien y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad él y todos mis amigos de Infratierra ya podían estar felices y tranquilos y la verdad eso me hizo sentir de lo mejor... en realidad era la primera vez que me enorgullecía de mi misma.

Entonces cuando el Sombrerero terminó su loco baile todos reimos y aplaudimos, mientras yo lo observaba encantada. En eso la Reina Blanca se dirigió hacia donde estaba la cabeza cortada del Jabberwocky, se incó frente a esta, sacó de su vestido un pequeño frasco de vidrio y dejó que callera en este un poco de sangre color púrpura que chorreaba de la cabeza y luego se dirigió a mi.

- La sangre del Jabberwocky... Tienes nuestra eterna gratitud y por tu esfuerzo en nuestro beneficio...- Dijo ella ofreciendome el frasco con la sangre. Lo tomé y lo observé por unos segundos.

- ¿Esto me llevará a casa?- Pregunté con curiosidad.

- Si eso es lo que decides- Dijo ella y luego acarició mi mejilla con su mano mirándome con algo de tristeza y yo le sonreí pero ahora en ese momento por dentro yo tambien estaba comenzando a entristecer y confundirme. Ahora no sabía que hacer.

La reina luego se fue hacia donde estaban los demás quienes me miraban tambien algo tristes y esperaban a que tomara mi desición pero en eso me di cuenta que el Sombrerero no estaba y me pregunté a donde se habia ido. ¿Si me iva cómo me iva a ir sin despedirme de él? No sabía que hacer en absoluto... era una de las desiciones mas dificiles que me habían tocado. Entonces comenzé a pensar que hacer y a analizar todo; si me iva talvez no volvería a ver a mis amigos y en mi mundo volvería a ser todo lo mismo de siempre.. vida aburrida, monótona y sin chiste, atrapada en un lugar donde no encajo con gente que no me entiende... y si me quedaba viviría feliz aquí con todos mis amigos y mi Sombrerero, mi vida no sería triste ni aburrida y estaria en el lugar donde mejor me siento, haría locuras sin que nadie me lo prohibiera ni nadie que me jusgara, tendría muchas fiestas de té con mi Sombrerero... Pero en eso pensé que aun tenía preguntas por responder y cosas que hacer en mi mundo antes de quedarme...pero... si me iva talvez me pondría mal y él nunca sabría lo que siento por él si no se lo decía porque sentia que no tendría el valor para decírselo... y pensé que si me iva talvez él volvería a deprimirse porque todo ese tiempo me estuvo esperando mi Sombrerero y sin mi veo que él está mal y todos me lo han dicho... tambien pensé que si se lo decía y me iva sería peor y aparte yo lo extrañaría demasiado y ahora mas porque antes no sentía esto por él. En verdad estaba super confundida y hasta tenía ganas de llorar.

Y entonces derepente estuve apunto de hacer una estupides... me iva a llevar el líquido a la boca cuando en ese momento escuché pasos detrás de mi y una voz que dijo:

- Podrias quedarte...

Me voltee enseguida y me encontré con mi Sombrerero. Ahí estaba él frente a mi y me miraba con esos lindos y grandes ojos esmeralda que me vuelven loca... con esa mirada inocente y cautivadora característica de él.

Me pidió que me quedara y lo hizo de la manera mas dulce y me cautivó demasiado. Entonces me sentí arrepentida de lo que iva a hacer.

- Que gran idea... ¡Una loca, demente y maravillosa idea!- Le dije con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo y él sonrió tambien.

Ahora si en ese momento lo comenzé a pensar bien, pensé los pros y los contras de si me quedaba o me iva. Tenía que tomar una desición ya, tenía que darle una respuesta a mi Sombrerero...

Y entonces ya despues de pensar todo bien elegí que sería lo mejor para mi y pensé que obvio no podía decirle que no a Tarrant, no podía romper su corazón... y la manera en que me lo pidió y me miraba me hizo pensar que alomejor él me veía de otra forma... como yo a él... pero no estaba segura, solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Entonces derepente sonreí como Cheshire y le dije con gran felicidad...

- Claro que si Sombrerero... ¡claro que me quedaré!

En eso el no pudo creer mi respuesta, se quedó como pasmado y muy sorprendido pero enseguida ví como sus ojos se iluminaron y su semblante cambió.

- ¿Estás hablando encerio Alicia...?- Me preguntó sorprendido.

- Claro- Le dije con una sonrisa y pensé que ya era el momento de decirle, era ahora o nunca. Me armé de valor y dejé que las palabras salieran de mi boca aunque con algo de miedo por como reaccionaría él y que pensaria y tenía que estar preparada para lo que ocurriera despues de eso.

- Me quedaré porque... Porque te amo, Tarrant...- Dije al fin lo que tanto anhelaba decir... no podia ser.

En eso él se quedó totalmente inmovil y sin palabras, me miró con los ojos super abiertos por unos segundos que parecieron horas para mi y mientras yo sentia que moría de nervios y de pena por como me miraban los demás. Hasta que derepente su sonrisa apareció incluso mas grande que la de Chess junto con una de sus locas risas y en eso sin esperarmelo me me abrazó super fuerte, me levantó del suelo y comenzó a darme de vueltas mientras él reía y lloraba de felicidad; yo estaba totalmente sorprendida por su reacción pero lo que vino despues eso si no me lo pude creer... él me besó.

Simplemente no podía ser... ¿en verdad me estaba besando con el Sombrerero? sentía que me moría ... pero de felicidad. Me pregunté ¿Acaso el que me haya besado significaba que él sentía lo mismo por mi?... ¡no podía ser!

Entonces pensé que esto ahora si tenía que ser un sueño, un maravilloso sueño del que nunca quisiera despertar.

Fasinada le devolví el beso. Me sentí como en las nubes y me derretí ante sus encantos. Fué una sensación hermosa e inigualable y un momento hermoso. Fué mi primer beso formal y lo mejor era que fue con el hombre que realmente amaba y no alguien con el cual me obligaron a estar o alguien por el que no sentía nada.

El beso duró bastante y mientras todos nos miraban totalmente estupefactos. Él fue el primero en romper el beso y al terminar me miró a los ojos y me dijo lo mejor que me pudieron haber dicho y lo que mas deseaba escuchar...

- Yo también te amo Alicia... no sabes cuanto.

Al decirme esto comenzé a llorar de alegría y a dar de brincos por todos lados como una niña y después me lanzé feliz a sus brasos.

Encerio no podía ser mas feliz ya que sabía que él si sentía lo mismo por mi.

Fue lo mejor que me había pasado. lo amo demasiado y él a mi.

Estaba segura de que apartir de ese momento mi vida cambiaría por completo y drásticamente y que sería muy feliz... y dicho y hecho ahora soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo y mi vida es perfecta ya que estoy con el hombre que amo y en el lugar al que pertenezco.

Fin.

* * *

xD bueno ¿ que les pareció? Dejen comentarios.


End file.
